Alpha Commander of Chaos' Army
by ApolloSunGod13
Summary: Percy gets abandoned by almost everyone in the Greek world so he runs. Disappearing off the face of the earth, quite literally, he accepts an offer from a mysterious person who offers so help him on his way.
1. The confrontation

POV~Percy

Today was the day. I finally got back from gaining Athena's approval to propose to Annabeth. It was only 2 weeks but it felt like eternity. I scratched Peleus' head as I walked by Thalia's tree. I stepped onto the porch to see Chiron and Mr.D playing Pinochle. "Hey Chiron, Mr.D" I greeted. "Ah, Peter you're back" grumbled Mr.D. "Don't mind him, he's just grumpy he's losing" Chiron said. "Do you happen to know where Annabeth is?" I asked politely. Chiron got a worried expression but it disappeared soon, "I think she's in her cabin" he said. I whistled a merry tune and I quickly walked toward the Athena cabin and knocked. Marcus answered and said" oh Percy, you must be looking for Annabeth, I thought I saw her heading toward the beach earlier.""Thanks Mark" was all I said as I turned and walked to the beach. As I got within fifty yards I started getting nervous. What happens if she refuses??? I thought to myself.!Don't think like that Percy she loves you.(or so I thought) "Great I'm going crazy"I said to myself.

3rd Person POV

When Percy arrived and the beach he saw a daughterof Apollo(or that's what he thought) making out with a son of Aphrodite. "Oh Thomas, I love you so much" the girl said. Percy was about to leave the couple but what the boy said next froze him in his tracks. "I love you too, Annabeth." Percy whirled around and faced the couple.

"Annabeth" he whispered but she heard him. "Percy it's not what you think" she stammered as she got up. She looked up at Percy's face and nearly broke down at how emotionless it was. His sea green eyes used to tell his every emotion, but now they where a dull, emotionless green. "No it's exactly what I think. YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME. THATS WHAT I THINK" Percy bellowed. By now there was a raging storm, rain was pouring and there was a hurricane forming. Percy threw down the ring he and Leo had made and stormed (unintended pun) to his cabin, where he cried himself to sleep.

TIME SKIP POV~Percy

Over the next few weeks all his friends left him, blaming him for doing something he never did. Like Katie leaving because he apparently trampled her garden, Travis and Connor because he stole their secret diary filled with pranking secrets. All until the only friends he had were Nico and Thalia. 27 days after his and Annabeths split, the Hunters arrived. Percy was expecting a hug from Thalia but all he got were glares, and to him those glares hurt worse than swimming in the river of Styx. So that night he gathered his things and left. Stopping only to pin a note to Thalia's tree and give a salute to the Huntress, which was shining brightly in the night sky.

Three Months Later

Percy was exhausted. He had been running and fight for three months after he left camp to visit his mother where he found her and Paul dead. Monsters had been ruthlessly attacking him constantly. A hellhound jumped out of a shadow and started attacking him. He didn't fight back, for what point was there. Suddenly the hellhound died and a black vortex formed and a beautiful women walked out. "Hello Perseus, I've been watching you"and


	2. Vacation

**A/N** I know that this plot has been used many times but I don't care. I'm gonna write this story how I want and I know that you'll read parts that have been put in other stories. That's all.

Disclaimer-Never gonna do one again for this story so, I don't own any thing that has to do with the Percy Jackson universe, and probably don't own the plot either.

Narrator

 _And that's how our young hero Perseus ended up relaxing in a boat 500 years later, 1,000 for you mortals. As expected,he accepted Chaos' offer after not haveing anything to live for. Let's get back to the story shall we._

 _Percy_

I hate forced vacations. I am supposed to be with Chaos making plans for a new worship, but here I was on a boat on a planet I had already forgotten the name of. It was Alteron or something. All I knew was it had had gotton blown up and Chaos had to put it back together. ( **A/N Thought it'd be funny to add that.)** The only upside to these vacations was that it gave me time to relieve some built up stress that came from being the commander of the Alpha army. Thankfully William, aka Omega, was taking care of them today. He was the leader of the Omega army. See the army is split up into to large sections, Alpha and Omega, and each army had a Elite squad, which were the best of the best. There were actually six Commanders who constituted of Omega and I, leader of our respective army's, the there were four sub-commanders. Two led the elite squads and two lead the rest. For some reason Chaos thought today to be a good day to make me take a vacation, probably because she knew it as my birthday.

~~Line Break~~

I finished my fishing and flashed back onto the dock and one of the fisherman jumped in shock. I flipped him a coin and said "Don't down it all in one place." He smiled, shook his head and said " Good to see ya Captin. Have any luck with fish today?" I smiled back and opened the lid to my cooler where I kept the fish I caught, showing him what looked like a hundred rainbow trout, "You could say that" He laughed and picked up the cooler while saying his thanks. I strolled into the small town and headed to a merry little cafe I had spotted when I had first arrived. I walked through the door, and heard the little chime of the bell above the door. I sat in a corner booth and looked at the menu. A few minutes later a waiter walked up and asked "Can I take your order sir?" "I'll have the four flapjacks and a coffee please" I responded. "And how would you like your coffee?" "Black." And with that she walked away to get my food. Seven minutes later she appeared with my food and check and left. I ate my food rather quickly, downed my coffee, paid the check and left a tip.

~~Line Break~~

When I exited the cafe I noticed a building built with what looked to be blue marble and a wooden sign hanging off the side. I squinted as I tried to read the words and eventually I gave up and asked a passing stranger. "Excuse me ma'am, can you tell me what that sign says. The suns getting to my eyes." "Well it says Aquarium sir." she responded. I flipped her a coin and said "Thank you" "You're welcome." As I was about to enter a red flash appeared in front of me.


	3. Vacation No More

_As I was about to enter a red flash of smoke appeared in front of_ _me_

* * *

Percy

When the smoke finally cleared, Willam stood in front of me. Willam, more commonly known as Omega, has bright blonde hair, blue eyes that had a almost purple hue, and was only a few inches shorter than me and since he was the leader of the other army, he was powerful for his young age of 217. People on his planet lived to be around 1,000 years old. "Alpha I am sorry but you must call your vacationing over" he said "Chaos has summoned us to the council room for a meeting." I sighed in frustration "What is it now, if I may ask?" "No one knows, but she seemed really worri d when she requested your presence so I flashed here to get you as soon as she asked me to." "Oh alright" I grumble to my self and we flash out. When we we appear i can see that Chaos had also summoned the other four commanders. Come to think of it I, in my years of being second in command, I had never bothered to learn their names. That'll have to change pretty soon. "Well let's get started then" Chaos said.

* * *

As usual during meeting I tuned out as none of it had anything to do with me. As I sat their twiddleing my thumbs I glanced up and saw everyone looking at me. "What?" I asked as I felt my face beat up in embarrassment. "Well if you are listening then you would've hear Chaos say we have an important mission to do" William said trying to hold back his laugh. "Now that you're all paying attention" Chaos said as she shot me a sly smile " I have some news to share. A new enemy has arisen from the darkness of a black hole. We have yet to name this creature but we do know it has one target" "Who is it?" asked one of Williams commanders asked. "Not who" said Chaos looking at me sadly "but what." "It's targeting Olympus isn't it?" I asked through gritted teeth, barely controlling my frustration. "Yes" muttered Chaos " and they need all the help they can get. With that I had had enough so I got up and flashed out of room in a blast of blue smoke.

* * *

I was currently laying on my bed waiting for the signal that we were livening for earth. I couldn't believe that after all these years I'd have to go back to that horrible camp and save their sorrry asses again. After the council meeting I had locked myself in my room, which was basically a house, and only one person had come in.

 _Flashback Time_

 _I was cutting up the pizza I had just taken out of the oven when there was a pop of red smoke and William stood there. "What do you want" I grumbled to him. "Look I know your mad about going back but you can't only think about yourself. Think about all the mortals who'll die if you don't go back. Think of the innocent children" he said back. And just like that he had pushed the right buttons and he knew it. "Fine" I groaned " but I'm not gonna be happy about it and I'm gonna wear that hood. "Alright then" he said smiling " and I'll wear the hood to so you don't look weird. Now being it in." And with that we did an awkward bro hug and he left after stealing half my pizza._

I was interrupted from a thoughts by a single brief knock which happened to be the signal and I picked up my cloak and flashed into the council room where Chaos took a head count to make sure we were all there and we flashed to Olympus where the were in that middle of a council meeting. "WHO DARE INTERUPT OUR MEETING" thundered Zeus.

 _ **A/N And that's a wrap guys. Thanks for reviewing and all but now the real reason this is here. Who is Percy's love interest? Is it Piper, Reyna, Zoe, Annabeth, Rachel, Artemis or an OC I made up. The OC will be one of the commanders of the Alpha army so that's why he didn't take time to know them since the commenters choice will change the story completely. Or if you want I can make multiple versions of this story, each one with a different love interest. Vote in the comments please. Poll will be up for a few chapters, haven't decided how many. Thank you all so much for reading. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Peace.**_


	4. Throne Room

***Quick Dab* Ya Boi's back with a long needed update. Sorry for taking forever but school kinda got the best of me, so here's the story.**

 _"Who dare interrupt our meeting?" bellowed Zeus._

"I dare interrupt your silly meeting" said Chaos stepping out of a black misty portal. As she walked toward the godly sized thrones, an air of silence followed her. No one dared speak. As soon as the gods recognized who she was they immediately fell from their thrones onto one knee, bowing to the superior being. Chaos eyed them with a little disgust,"Rise" she spoke "We have much to discuss. But first let me introduce my two commanders." She gestured towards William first, "This is Commander William, he commands the Omega army" she said as William took a step forward, "his army is the one wearing red." "And this" she said gesturing to me "is commander Alpha, commander of the Alpha army-" "Is his real name Alpha?" interrupted Athena who gained a look of regret as she realized that she had interrupted the creator of the universe. Chaos glared at Athens as she spoke "No his name isn't really Alpha, his name is his to tell. Any other questions?" she asked, shooting a glare at Athena. "Well if there are no other questions then let me explain why I'm here," she said sitting in a throne she had just summoned, "You see, my daughter Gaea and my son Erebus are rising to rid the world of filth" she said as the gods listened closely, "Which means they want to kill you all and restart the earth before humans were made."

 **A/N *dab* That's all I can write right now since I don't have too much time but I figured something is something. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update by next Friday. Peace**


End file.
